Better than Nothing
by Inuyasha's God sis
Summary: He may hate the color orange for the rest of his life, but this is better than nothing.


_(A/N:) Ok, Hi! I know I'm supposed to be doing Snowfall right now but this wouldn't go away! It will probably be a oneshot. If it gets alot of attention I might continue. Meh! Anyway, enjoy and Review!_

_~Yasha's Sis_

_PS: Naruto and all familiar fandom characters do not belong to me. Don't SUE!_

* * *

><p>They weren't surrounded by fire, or death, or endless torrents of blood, or anything typically present at events which shape history –looking back on it now the setting was rather tame, anticlimactic really, in its absolute lack of menace. An ominous cloud would have been preferable to the picturesque setting that surrounded them (at least that would be Something), but there wasn't and there wouldn't be. For in summon realm, there was nothing but contentment in a paradise of sun, endless grass, and abundant hunting game. Here, there is only the occasional call into the other realm where you may fight leg and limb on the beck and call of shinobi. There was action there.<p>

But not here. **Never**. Here. Here was peace.

He hated it here.

But he stayed anyway, for her. He wouldn't do it any longer.

His claws flexed in the soft skin of the earth, displaying his frustration. It was almost time and yet he was still here.

Red eyes narrowed and waves of murderous intent flooded the clearing. Her voice was low, frightening in a way which completely clashed with the tranquil setting. She managed to raise every hair on his body with one low, drawled out word, "What?"

He almost smiled.

"I'm leaving." He said again in that same, simplistic tone, voice ringing with finality. There was nothing she could say to change his mind, nothing left to say. With repetition, words became so meaningless.

Her fur, if possible, bristled further. "I was giving you a chance to change your answer."

He couldn't help it. He smiled. It was fierce, and wide, and possessed, everything that screamed he did not belong in this world where there was no enemy. No chaos to be born.

She didn't flinch, but something in her face changed and that change, irritatingly, made what was left of his love for her clench in his chest.

"Get out of the way."

"Why are you doing this?" She sounded tired, broken even as she closed her eyes against him. Her eight tails twisted behind her, warning him that she was not off guard even though her muzzle lowered to the grassy plain.

The grin widened. "Because I want to."

She snarled, blond white fur shifting with a toss of her head.

"You _want _to?" She hissed, incredulous. "You're abandoning our pups, your honor, because you _want _to?"

"There is no _honor_ in serving those wretched humans." He roared bearing his fangs. She never understood. She would never understand. "They are nothing without us and yet we fight for them, bleed for their idiotic battles and misplaced loyalties. They have no respect for kitsune, no respect for any of the summons! We demean ourselves every time we enter that world to do their bidding."

She jerked back, ruby eyes wide and uncomprehending. "There are always unworthy ones who sign the contract and there will always be unworthy ones. How can you change your mind now, after centuries of partnership? The kitsune summoning contract was a gift you yourself bestowed upon the shinobi."

His nostrils flared as he sneered, "A gift they abuse every time one of our kits comes back injured, on the brink of collapse. The contract was for protection, not war. They instigate these battles and expect our kind to save them. No more. You should want this as much as I."

How could she not share his sentiments? They clash amongst themselves like beasts, like the animals they always claim we are. They endangered everything on the planet. Why did she not understand his need for more power, his need to see those bastards burn?

But her eyes looked so emotional, so... human. "We have peace in this world," she told him softly. "Our children are safer. What more could you possibly want by leaving?"

The grin returned as demonic as he would be once he passed the barrier and absorbed the shinobi's power. "I will grant them their wish for destruction. I will become the strongest of bijuu."

"By gaining power off of a human you so claim to hate?"

His eyes flashed but the voice he answered with was subdued.

"He is not human." The fox muttered to himself. He would not have been able to pass into their realm if he was. He was a god of some kind, greater than the flesh bags that infested the Earth. He was strong enough now to hold the jinchurikki's power and none of the others could get there without him; the nine tailed kitsune was the only one who could cross the borders uninhibited.

His ninth tail curled forward to stroked the grass by his forepaw and he growled. He'd be damned if he'd let any of those bastards claim he was too weak to make an exit or too fickle to cow his disobedient lover.

"This discussion is closed."

Her eyes hardened. He could almost tell what she was thinking: angry, furious with him for wanting to leave their paradise, embittered by his premeditated abandonment. He was leaving their family, their home, for what? Power? When had he become so twisted?

"You can't leave."

He stilled, muscles tight as that same love for her told him to back down, to stay with her, but then he relaxed and tilted his head, ruby irises contracting as he took her in.

She was so beautiful.

"I _am_ leaving."

Her body crouched, poised to spring on him, and her off blond white hair glistened as it reflected the sunlight.

"I don't want to fight you." And he saw the truth of those words in the depths of her crimson sights just as he saw the truth that she would fight him until he killed her.

"I know." He said cheekily, tongue running along the row of gleaming, razor sharp teeth.

He wondered briefly if she died here, in this world where the spirits of the best of them go, would she be gone forever.

The answer was a roar, pained and frustrated, before she leapt.

~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K

Kyuubi sighed a breath of rotten air as he stared out of the gloom that was this child's mind.

Truly humans were the bane of his existence.

He went through a happy volly of centuries, terrorizing the lands: slaughtering droves of those ants, decimating mountains and broiling sea beds with mere flicks of his tail.

Glorious times… until that bastard showed up.

Escape the servitude of the flesh-bags only to suffer the indignity of _actually_ being controlled by the whims of a demented, immortal Uchiha followed quickly by being sealed into an insufferable brat by an almost bigger pain in the ass.

It was all rather ironic.

His claw tapped against the cage and his eyes lingered on the chakra manifestation of his vanquished limbs. He could still remember the color of her blood staining his claws; still recall the metallic and yet somehow sweet scent of her life source filling his nostrils.

Kyuubi blinked.

That… was the first time he thought of her since breaking from the realm. Strange, he couldn't remember when he stopped caring –about her, about their duties, about his pups. Did… did it started around the time he gained his ninth tail?

No, it was when that shinobi arrived. The jinchurikki. He promised him the strength for… something. He hardly remembered.

All he remembered was the rush of power, breathtaking and ancient, filling his chakra network. It induced a high like never he'd felt before and the fox, newly christened the Kyuubi, found himself laughing.

Laughing at the screams, laughing at the pain, laughing at everything the pathetic wretches tried to repel him, their actions meaningless. Worthless. Just like their lives. His hate for them roaring to an inferno and he was drunk with the mixture: abhorrence and power, true power. He'd never felt anything like it. It was spectacular. It was addictive. It was…. Mindnumbing.

_Huh…_ a distant part of his mind murmured. _Never thought I'd fall so low as to gain an addiction. It was rather… human of me._

Wha-?

Kyuubi thrashed against the cage, willing the damn seal to yield so he could destroy this wretched town for birthing the golden-haired fuck that jammed him into this cage where he thought such… demented things. And, after he pissed and defecated on the ashes, he'd then demolish whatever part of himself which thought_** that**_.

Surely, he was going mental -far more so than he was when he joyfully offed his mate- because such blasphemy should never have entered his own consciousness.

_I blame the entertainment!_

All he had to look at was the depressing décor and this brat's shitty life.

Four years of the kid getting ignored, or trashed, or spat on. The fox could bearly deal with this type of disrespect even if it wasn't his body they were brutalizing. Scratch that, he wouldn't have minded if it was some other little pest they desired to pick on but _**his **_vessel? Hell no.

He knew they hated him- Kyuubi- and was damn pleased they feared him, but taking it out on a kit? Really? Were they so traumatized that they can justify the treatment of this boy, the brutalization of one of their own, because they were too pathetic to do anything when THE Kyuubi attacked? As if they were anything in comparison to a being that lived as long as he. It was far too typical of their race and he could only sneer and vow to crush the bastards that dare challenge him by abusing his vessel… once he figured out how to get out of this damned seal!

The bars didn't even groan when he crashed into them.

He needed a hobby.

Maybe it wouldn't be so dull if the boy could hear him, but does the fucking shinobi grant him that one simple concession? NO! So live non-interactive entertainment it was. Hazzah.

He sighed –pretty miserably if he was going to be brutally honest –but it wasn't like anyone could hear him.

At least the boy himself wasn't a complete bore (he certainly had a talent for pranks) and Kyuubi found himself sated in smug satisfaction whenever the brat tormented his torturers. The creativity in this kid was a little amazing.

Not that he like the brat or anything. Still,

this was better than nothing.

_~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K_

_(A/N:) So how was it?_

_Review Review!_


End file.
